


Years Apart Yet Together

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Nov 24, 2010, a prank spirals into a confession.





	Years Apart Yet Together

Mouse Kaboom: *Speaking in French* (Okay ... I put this under Evil's bed and this should be enough to wake him up.)

Flippy: I can't watch this . . . *Covers his mouth and then gets really big eyes*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*When the smoke clears up, a black covered Evil gets out and looks pissed.* Ok, who's the clown who put that there?! 

Flippy: *Takes a step back and tries to muffle his laughter with his hands* PFfffft. . . Oh god, he looks so damn funny. . . Hehehehehe! Tehehehe!

Evil: *Looks at Flippy.* Why are you laughing? Did YOU put that bomb there? Wait ... bomb ... *He looks around and notices Mouse Kaboom trying to leave without making noises.* YOU!

Flippy: *Giggles more, he can't help but laugh at Evil's response* Oh god, aheheheheheheh, y-you have got to see your reflection, Evil, y-you look hilarious! Pfffffft!

Evil: Huh? *Goes to find a mirror and sees himself.* Wow ... Pfft HEHE! Ok, yeah! I'll admit it's amusing. *He then glares at Mouse Kaboom.* Still, that doesn't explain WHY he did this?

Mouse Kaboom: (Well ... it's almost noon and you wouldn't wake up., sooo ...) 

Flippy: Well. . . yeah, he's right about that. I was actually getting worried about you, did you stay up late, did you get ill, why'd you sleep in so late?

*Mouse Kaboom flees while Evil is distracted*

Evil: *sighs* I'm just really tired these days. I don't know why, but I always have trouble sleeping.

Flippy: *Still concerned* You feeling depressed? Or are you lonely when you sleep?

Evil: *Frowns and looks down.* ... a little bit of both. I got so used of being with you that ... now I feel very lonely.

Flippy: . . . Y-yeah. *Suddenly blushes a bit* _I know that one night a few weeks ago when I couldn't sleep I snuck into bed beside Evil, of course I got up before he did and acted like it had never happened. But we both seemed much happier._ Well, um, what if I maybe made you less lonely sometimes? Like. . .when you're sleeping?

Evil: ... *Blushes lightly.* What do you mean, Flip?

Flippy: Well . . . I get lonely and can't sleep most nights. I just lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling until I finally fall asleep around midnight. . . if even then. I was thinking maybe we could . . . sleep in the same bed, you know, next to each other. . . *He blushes brightly* So we don't feel so alone.

Evil: *He blushes more.* I ... I'd like that, actually ...

Flippy: Y-you would?! *He blushes brightly and mumbles* I know I liked it that one time.

Evil: *Blushes more.* Y-yeah ... I mean ... we used to be one, s-so ... it shouldn't be ... awkward, right? *Nervous laugh.*

Flippy: Well, actually. . . it would be pretty awkward, not for you, but for me. . . *He blushes really brightly and fidgets* yeah, it might be a bit more awkward. . . *Even more nervous laugh*

Evil: *Looks at him wide-eyed.* What do you mean?

Flippy: Well. . . uhhh, *He glances away and then presses his hands together nervously* I might be tempted to do something-nothing REALLY bad though! I-I- err, ummm, uhh. . . *He tries not to let his embarrassment show too much, but fails*

Evil: Flippy ... you're scaring me now ...

Flippy: W-why? *He lowers his eyes*

Evil: Well ... what is that "something" you'd do ... you're acting weird.

Flippy: I-It's nothing much, I-I just really enjoy cuddling really closely up against you a lot-er, I mean I WOULD enjoy it, I've never done it before! Ehehehehe! *He blushes so brightly he looks like he's almost the same colour as Flaky*

Evil: Flippy ... *He blushes brightly.* Did you ... come in my bed while I didn't know it?

Flippy: *He shakes his head nervously, slowly stepping towards the door* Uh, n-no. . . no, nope, never, uhh, look at the time, I think maybe I should be getting someplace, uhhh. . . yeah, uhh. . . Eeheheheheheh!

Evil: *Looks at Flippy seriously and closes the door.* Flippy ... so ... it was YOU who went in my covers without me knowing, huh? *His eyes soften instantly and he smiles sincerely.* Why didn't you just ask, silly?

Flippy: *Squeaks in fear and then relaxes a bit before gazing at him in shock* W-wha. . . A-ask? B-but I thought you'd get m-mad at me. . .

Evil: Flippy ... you're me ... I'm you ... I wouldn't be mad.

Flippy: *Moves a bit closer to Evil, fidgeting more nervously* Umm, yeah, but the whole sleep thing is not the only reason I enjoy cuddling up against you. . .

Evil: *He tenses up a little.* I-it isn't?

Flippy: *Looks away and says a bit lower, not even trying to hide the admiration in his voice* You just look so handsome when you're asleep. . . So peaceful. . . I-I can't help but find you so attractive, whether you're awake or asleep. . .

Evil: *His eyes widen more, his blush intensifying.* Y-you ... you r-really mean ... that?

Flippy: *Looks him straight in the eyes* Y-yes. . . I-I don't lie, Evil. I really lov- ah, uhhh, erm like you!

Evil: *His ears twitch at the "lov"* Did ... did you say love?

Flippy: *Shivers nervously* No. . . I almost did, eep! *Covers his mouth* Damn. . . _I CAN'T cover that one up. . ._ Y-yes, Evil, I l-love y-you. . . *He lowers his eyes* I always have, I just. . . well, didn't want to make you feel too awkward around me if the feelings weren't mutual. . .

Evil: *He just stares at Flippy, eyes as wide as thy can be. He doesn't look surprised or disgusted though.* I ... see ... *He gets his blush back on his face.* I uh ... since we're on topic ... *He looks at Flippy and grabs both his hands, smiling slightly.* Don't worry ... the feeling's mutual.

Flippy: *He blushes really brightly* R-really?!

Evil: *He puts his lips on Flippy's and stay like that for a good 15 seconds. He then breaks the kiss.* Yes, Flip. I ... I love you too!

Flippy: *Blinks in shock before squealing happily and wrapping his arms around Evil's waist, he then pulls him closer and hugs him happily* I'M SO GLAD!

Evil: *Hugs him back, his arms trembling. (He's not used to giving hugs.)* I ... I am too, Flip. I ... *A tear rolls down his cheek.* I'm so damn happy right now!

Flippy: So am I! I'm just sooo damn happy! *Smiles shyly and "accidentally" rubs his hand over Evil's fluffy tail*

Evil: *Lightly gasps and then looks at Flippy with desire.* Ooooh ... hehe, you're less shy than you look. How about we go in bed NOW?

Flippy: *Gets shy again and fidgets* W-what do you mean, ehehehe, E-Evil. . . *He blushes brightly* Hehehhe.

Evil: Oh come on. Don't play dumb with me, Flip. We both want to be in bed with the other now and ... *He whispers.* have some fun together.

Flippy: B-but. . . I-I . . . *He blushes* You really wanna do that with me?

Evil: *He frowns and pouts (that must be the fucking CUTEST thing EVER! x3)* Flippy ... I love YOU. I want to be with YOU forever. Of course I want to do it with me. *He runs a finger along his neck.* I'm sure you WANT to do it with me as well, am I right?

Flippy: I-I, uhh, umm, ehhehehehe . . . *He fidgets and then blushes before nodding* Y-yeah. . . *He smiles softly and kisses Evil before grinning deviously and grabbing his tail playfully right before he quickly starts walking over to the bed*

Evil: Hehe, you little devil. Faking shyness for being more perverted. God I love you! *He kisses him and hops on his bed.*

Flippy: I-I wasn't faking shyness, I just. . . *He kisses Evil and then smiles sweetly* I just get perverse ideas whenever I look at you. . . *He giggles and sits next to Evil* Lots of ideas. . .

Evil: Ooooh, mind sharing those idea, my love?

Flippy: *Blushes and shakes his head* N-no. Hehehehe.

Evil: Awww ... *He runs his finger faster under his chin.* Come on, Flippyyyyyy.

Flippy: *Blushes and then grins a bit before kissing Evil passionately* I love you Evil! *He nuzzles Evil's neck, nibbling affectionately upon it, his fingers tugging on his jacket* I want you to love me back so much! *Covers his mouth and gets all embarrassed* Er-uhh. . .

Evil: *Giggles softly but then his eyes pop open and he stares at Flippy, blushing intensely.* You ... d-do?

Flippy: Y-yes, yes, I really do! *He squirms a bit* Yes. . . would you please?

Evil: I ... well ... *He tried to hold in his excitement but fails* YES! Fuck yeah I do! I've been wanting this for so long! *He kisses him passionately.*

Flippy: *Squeaks in surprise* For h-how long?!

Evil: Well ... for how long have we been separated? Well ... it's that long. 


End file.
